Pansy Found Her Love
by ladymalfoyofwiltshire
Summary: One-shot. Read on and find out. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: HP is not mine. But the plot is.

Pansy Found Her Love

She walked into the ministry elegantly like a pureblood should. She worked there since she graduated Hogwarts. But her believes were long gone. She wasn't a blood supremacist like she was in her younger years. She was no longer a pug-faced girl who everyone despised except for the Slytherins. She was beautiful. Her skin was fair and flawless her long black hair flowed beautifully behind her. Her curves were what every man desired but nobody knew why she was single. Not even her.

It was a shock to everyone, but Pansy was apparently a best friend of Harry Potter. Oh, everyone knew she had once attempted to hand Harry to the Dark Lord during the second wizarding war, but they turned over a new leaf. Pansy openly apologized to Harry when she was accepted as an Auror and was assigned to work under Harry's supervision in front of their coworkers. And Harry accepted it. They became friends since then.

If they didn't know better, they would say that those were having a relationship. Ever since Harry broke up with Ginny, he became a workaholic but since Pansy started to work with him, she managed to pull Harry from his works and made him enjoy life a little more. They often heard Pansy screamed nonsense about life at Harry but they didn't say anything. They thought Harry should listen to all Pansy had to say about his life after Ginny.

Everyone knew that Pansy had a sharp tongue. Nobody dared to cross her. She listened to suggestions all right, but if you suggested something stupid, or asked stupid questions when she already explained some things, be prepared to get your eardrums explode. Pansy was Harry's Junior Assistant now. She learnt things fast and that earned her quick promotions.

Since Pansy came into his life, he became more aware of the surroundings. And that also included the ladies he met. He often flirted with women they encountered when both of them went to have drinks after work, and sometimes he got laid. And Pansy just stared at him without him knowing. After all, she was the one who told him to have a life.

One day, after work, they went to have a drink like they usually do.

"I'm tired. I'm really tired." Harry said as they sat down at the bar.

"Everyone's tired. The raids were too much and although we were successful, but I really think they should've slow down a little bit. We were losing men."

"Not that I meant. I'm tired of living like this. Every week after work we would go and have drinks, and then if I got lucky, I'll have a woman to bring home and then I have to get back to my empty house. I need a wife."

"Then maybe you should pick a woman, establish a healthy relationship with her, and then get married."

"Those women were nothing but a bed companion. They don't have the wife material inside them. All they know is party and clubs and whatnot."

"Speak for yourself. You're no different than them. Maybe we should stop this… this ritual and you can have a proper life, go to park, bump into a woman and have a life with her. You can hardly find any decent woman if you keep fooling around here."

"You're right. Maybe we should stop coming here. Let's go home." Harry paid for the drinks and walked out the bar without realizing that Pansy was shattering inside the bar. She stayed there and ordered another drink.

The next Monday, Pansy tried so hard to act naturally but Harry knew she wasn't herself. Every time she saw Harry, she busied herself and avoided talking to him. Harry tried to corner her, but she was always with a coworker. They hadn't been talking for two weeks now accept about work and even then, she was accompanied by any coworker. He hadn't had any chance to talk to her.

But one fateful day, Pansy was too engrossed into her work. She didn't realize that Harry had entered her office and locked the door. She lifted her head as she heard a small forced cough. She put down her head back, pretending to continue her work.

"What do you want, Harry?"

"We need to talk."

"About what? I don't recall we have anything to talk about."

"We need to talk about you. Why are you avoiding me?"

"I did not."

"Yes you are. Every time I talk to you, you replied with one word. And every time I asked you to our ritual, you said no. Why?"

"I remembered that we agreed that that should stop. You need to find a wife. And if you're always seen with me, which woman would dare to court you?"

"Oh really. Then why didn't you say so? Maybe you should tell me earlier."

"You should've thought about it yourself. You don't need me to think of everything for you and–"

"I found a woman."

"What?"

"I found a woman. And I want her to be my wife." Pansy returned to her work.

"In two weeks? Wow. Congratulations." She said sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"No. The thing is, I've known her since school, but we became close since she worked at the ministry. She was wonderful and so –"

"Do you need to tell me all of this?" her voice wavered.

"Yes. I do. Because she's you. I love you, Pansy. I just realized it. I was so stupid." He walked closer to her.

"What?"

"I love you, Pansy Parkinson." There was a pregnant silence. "I understand if you don't love me back. I'll just go." He was about to turn around when Pansy spoke up.

"Took you long enough."

"What?"

"Don't you realize it, Harry. I love you since… since you saved my life in that raid six months ago. And it shattered my heart when you sleep around with women you found at the bar." A lone tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it hastily.

"I didn't… I didn't know."

"Well, now you know."

"Then," he dropped on one knee, "Will you do the honor of becoming a Potter?"

"No. I'd rather hyphenated our names. Parkinson – Potter sounds good. I would love to marry you, Harry." She laughed at Harry's fallen face when she said no and it lightens when she actually said yes.

"I thought so." He stood up, walked towards Pansy and kissed her liked he never kissed before. "I love you, Parkinson." He said breathlessly.

"I love you too, Potter."

So that's how Pansy found love despite her fierce character and even though she was the one that attempted to hand Harry to Voldemort, Harry loved her with all his heart. She was lounging on her lawn watching her raven-haired children playing tag when she felt arms rubbing her shoulder.

"You're tense."

"I'm worried."

"About what?" Harry moved to sit beside her.

"The baby. The healer said –"

"There's nothing to worry about, love. James and Lily had the same conditions when they were in your womb. They turned out fine."

"Whatever you say, love. Whatever you say." Pansy tried not to think about their third child on the way, but a mother will always be a mother. And a mother will always worry about her child. Turned out Harry was right. She gave birth to a healthy bouncing baby boy and named him Sirius, after his godfather. Pansy couldn't be happier and often wondered why did she even follow Voldemort's way of seeing the world. She could've love Harry sooner, and let Hermione have Draco! But, past is past, and now they all lived happily ever after.

A/N: Originally, I wrote this for a challenge to prepare before somebody answered my question in a forum, but I waited long enough and decided not to go on with the challenge. But two stories have completed. This is the first one. And this is the first time I wrote about another character besides Hermione and Draco. But still, they made a cameo in here. So, please be nice and reviews will be appreciated. Thanks! Much love xx


End file.
